Hoenn Awaits!
by Isilia Delfore
Summary: Her dreams are to become a great trainer and coordinator, follow Becca's journey in the fantastic world of Pokemon! (( Please Rate and Review! ))


The sun shone overhead of the trees, and she can hear Taillows talking to each other in the distance. She adjusted the strap on her bag then stretched out her arms in front of herself, yawning. _Man, even if I wasn't in a plane, I still feel the jet lag of the trip... Maybe boat lag would be more accurate,_ she thought to herself. She came all the way from Fortree City, and this would be her third week just to travel to Littleroot Town down south. Many people thought she was crazy to want to travel down so far. It would have been so much easier to have had a friend or family member catch a Pokemon for her, but she wanted to come here instead to see the Pokemon Lab that was here. She also heard you get your official Pokemon License from the lab as well. What more would she want? She wanted to be a great trainer! Not to mention a great coordinator, yet she wanted to be a trainer to be taken seriously. What better way than to have a license as proof? Yawning again, she slips off her goggles from her head and stuffs them into an outside pocket of her bag before rubbing the area the goggles pressed against her skin. First things first, she has to get to Littleroot Town. _I wonder what it-_

**"NOT AGAIN! HEEELP!"**

A man's shout jolted her from her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly. Her heart also did a large jump in her chest, "What's going on?" She blinked, before stepping up and jogging to where the shout came from. What she saw surprised her. A man of middle age with brown hair was running around with a Zigzagoon chasing him. He clutched his bag desperately as he tried to keep his footing in his sandals. While it seemed a little funny to her, she kept back the smile that was threatening to come on her face. "Hey!" She called, waving her arm, "Do you need help?" She didn't have any Pokemon on her, but she can figure out something if it came to that... Maybe scaring the Pokemon away would do it.

The man looked in her direction and cried out in relief, "Oh thank goodness you happened to show up! Can you lend me a hand and take care of this Zigzagoon for me!?" He yelped for a moment when he caught himself in a trip, but in turn he let go of the bag. "Zigzagoon!" The Pokemon cried, forcing him to run away from the bag. "Send out a Pokemon please!"

"I-I don't have one! But I'll think of something!" She called back, unzipping her bag and checking to see if she has anything... Repel! She has repel! She was relieved that she still had some left from her trip! Shaking the can just to be sure, and sighing in gratefulness to hear the liquid inside she ran up to his bag. "Catch!" She shouted, throwing the repel towards the man. She tried to make it as easy as possible for him to catch the repel. Then she picked up his bag so that nothing will happen to whatever is inside. She hopes he'll be able to catch it. She waits anxiously.

The man sighed, for she certainly _looked_ like a trainer! He was surprised as well, in all honesty. He made a wide turn, looking up to see the repel flying through the air. "Right! Here it comes!" He said, running towards it with his arms out. The Repel made a wide arc in the air, and he caught it in his arms. The man shouted in glee and quick shook the can before spraying it. The Zigzagoon yelped and stopped chasing the man, shaking its head in disgust as it smelled the repellent. It dashed off back into the tall grass, and the man sighed in relief. She now jogged up to him with his bag in her arms, "Nice catch! I came along just in time then." She held out the bag, satchel, to him in which he took gratefully.

"Just in time indeed, thank you!" He gave her a grateful smile while slipping the satchel's strap over his shoulder. "My name is Professor Birch, I own a Pokémon Lab down in Littleroot town," he held out a hand for her to shake, "That was some quick thinking you made! I was certain you were a trainer."

"You're welcome," she smiled back at the man, taking his hand to shake, "My name is Becca…" She paused, mouth open for a moment when his introduction, "R-really? You're the Professor? Actually, I'm not a trainer, yet… But I was hoping to meet you!"


End file.
